


Drabble:ing

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, silverflint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: All my Silverflint Drabbles from Tumblr in one place. I decided to do this because they are so short, so I wanted to make a multichapter thing instead.





	1. Drabble #1- Labor, Captive, Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> All drabbles are stand alones, for the time being. it may or may not change. You will not have needed to read either of them to read another. I hope you enjoy them.

Pulse running, labored breathing and sweat dripping off his naked skin, John’s body settled down between the soft sheets. The fresh smell of soap and sunshine filled his senses and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing it in. He could get used to that smell. It smelled like home. It was captivating him and he almost fell asleep right then.

“Fuck Silver. We’ve got to make that into some sort of tradition.” Flint grunted as he settled beside him, almost startling him. John met his gaze and smiled, no need for words. 

_Home_ . Flint smelled like home too.

~ Fin


	2. Drabble #2- Past, Honesty, Travel.

“What do you want to know?” Silver sat heavily in the chair offered to him. Even for a retired pirate, he looked exhausted.

“Everything... _Anything_.” Flint said back, taking a sip from his tea. For the past five years, he’d been thinking about the man in front of him.

“How honest do you want me to be?”

“I think we are way past honesty, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well, we have to travel back in time for about twenty years to when my life changed for the worse.”

Flint nodded, took a deep breath and braced himself. Silver started speaking.

~Fin


	3. Drabble #3- Red, Fault, Drought

**A poem, Mr. Flint.**

_What a curse it is, this drought_

_To live my life without_

_Another gaze upon your face_

_Is this what love’s about?_

 

_A choice was made and nothing_

_could ever bleed so red_

_As my heart when it stopped beating_

_and a part of me was dead_

 

_Regrets as I was leaving you_

_And life came to a halt_

_I realized so clearly then_

_My fall was not your fault_

 

Madi dropped the little notebook, staring at her husband.

“What is this?” She asked.

His eyes filled with tears, silently asking her to understand. She did.

_John loved him._

 

~ Fin


	4. Drabble #4- Owl, Horizon, Scream

**Drabble #4**

An owl watched him as he made his way through the dark forest. Far away, an animal screamed. Whether it was to scare or in the throes of death, he could only guess. Silver paused a moment, wiping sweat from his forehead. Why did this fucker have to live in the middle of nowhere?! He trudged on for what felt like hours until finally, he was out of the woods. He took a deep breath and gasped just as the sun came up on the horizon. There, he saw it, right in the middle of it. Flint’s quaint little house.

 

**Drabble #4.5**

“It’s looking at me. It’s creepy.” Silver frowned, swaying back and forth on his feet.

“It’s not looking at you, Silver. It’s a dead object, for fucks sake.” Flint groused and dragged him away. Every time they went to IKEA, Silver had a staring match with that owl lamp. Every fucking time. Flint saw their future on the horizon but it was sometimes difficult in a ridiculous situation like this.

Flint woke up with a scream that night after a nightmare about a glowing owl, trying to claw his face off.

“Told you it was creepy.” Silver whispered beside him.

~Fin


	5. Drabble #5 -Villain, Water, Book

He drank half the bottle of water in one go before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Looking around the café he spotted the man pretty quick. James “Flint” McGraw, the writer. 

His nose was buried in a newspaper and his ginger hair tied back in a tiny ponytail. Wasting no time, John walked up to his table and sat in the chair opposite him

“Can I help you?” The man said without looking up.

“I’m your biggest fan.” John’s voice a little breathless.

“Is that so?”

“Or villain, your choice.”

The man finally looked up.

“You’re late, John.”

~ Fin


	6. Drabble #6 -Story, Pistol, Rabbit

“Let me tell you a story about a man named John Silver.” Flints voice murmured into his ear, making him shiver.

“The most annoying little shit to ever pass my threshold.” Flint’s lips scraped down his neck before biting down lightly. Silver panted louder, feeling sweat slide over his skin.

“Held a pistol at me once.” Flint gripped his hips tight and pushed into him again, hard and deep. Silver’s arms started shaking.

“Scared rabbit he was, when _feelings_ developed.” Flint finally picked up the pace, giving his all.

“I love him.” Flint gasped as Silver cried out his release.

~Fin


	7. Drabble #7 -Trust, Energy, Mother

His mother always told him to be careful with his heart.

“Don’t fall in love James, it’ll only break it.”

He didn’t trust her back then, when he was young but these days he wished he had. John left him without energy and without that eager lust for life he always had before he met him. John went to get groceries but never came back, James still didn’t know what had happened to him or what he'd done wrong to make him leave. He thought they were happy.

All he had of his lost love now was an old photograph.

 


	8. Drabble #8 -Pirate, Grace, Fire

“Well then, my graceful Pirate King. How do I look?” Silver twirled around, showing off his Halloween costume. Who said only girls could dress up like Princess Peach? Idiots, that’s who.

“Be still my pirate heaaaarrrrrt!”

“Do you think I’m beautiful?”

“Yep.”

“Do you love me?” John smiled, knowing the answer.

“Yep.”

“Will you love me until the day we die?” John batted his longer than usual eye-lashes.

“No.” 

“Oh.” John frowned and pouted his pink lips. James pulled him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“Life is too short, my love. Like a raging wildfire, my love for you will burn through all eternity.” James pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, hurrying to open the door when the bell rang.

“Trick or Treat!” A big group of kids screamed and James lived out his pirate persona to the teeth.

“ _Shit_.” John thought, looking at James’ broad back, stunned into silence. “I’m gonna marry that man.” 

~ Fin


	9. Drabble #9 -Love, Tease, Haunted

In the human realm he’s a ghost story parents tell their children at Halloween. But he  _is_ a demon stuck on another level of existence, only able to haunt the occasional house. He can sometimes be heard and felt by Sensitives and John Silver was indeed a Sensitive. John knew he was there on the first day he appeared, and now John teases him by walking around the house naked like he don’t even care  _a demon_ lives there with him!

Through thousands of years, Flint has never yearned, never  _craved_ to touch like he does now. For the first time in an eternity, he loved.

~ Fin


	10. Drabble #10 -Revolution, Mask, Dance

Flint’s heart pounded against his rib cage as he was shown to a chair right by the stage. It was the first time Silver did something for Flint’s birthday, and in a bloody strip-club nonetheless!

A spotlight on the stage and there, in a blood red Venetian mask, was John. John blew him a kiss just as the first music notes from Children Of The Revolution started playing, but the version used in Moulin Rouge. John started to dance, grabbing hold of the pole in the middle of the stage. If he didn’t believe before, he did now:  _Instant Boner_ .

~ Fin


	11. Drabble #11 -Blade, Record, Rock

For the record, John Silver was never a fan of blood. He wouldn’t faint at the sight of it, but it definitely made him queasy and a bit green. Slicing his own hand with a sharp blade the first day on his new job wasn’t part of the plan. Now he was seated in a small room in the ER, waiting for the doctor.

“Mr. Silver?” The Doctor walked in and John’s breathing paused. It was _him_.  
Dr. McGraw, previously know as _Flint_ , lead singer of the rock band The Walrus Crew. And currently John Silver’s wettest dream. Holy shit!

~ Fin


	12. Drabble #12 -Moonlight, Map, Paint

Silver was asleep and moonlight painted his body through the window of the Captains cabin. He was so beautiful that Flint was close to believe he was not from this world at all, but a mythological higher being. Flint slowly mapped Silvers brow and down his face with soft gentle fingers. John’s cheekbones and jawline were hidden by beard and Flint silently cursed it. Flint missed that face, that smirk he found so annoying at first. He leaned down and place a kiss to his soft mouth. He loved John, but in his heart he knew the truth.

They were temporary.

~ Fin


	13. Drabble #13 -Wine, Paper, Lock.

Flint pulled him even closer and Silver could taste the wine on his breath. Their eyes locked and Oh boy, all Silver would have to do was pout his lips and they would be kissing. He didn’t have the guts though. Flint was drunk off his ass and would probably wring his neck, making him less than a footnote on some paper somewhere.

“What. Do. You. Want.” Flint snarled, his husky voice vibrating against Silver’s lips.

To hell with it all. He may die, but what a way to go. Silver closed his eyes, leaned forward and parted his lips.

~ Fin


	14. Drabble #14 -Snow, Gun, Remorse.

Finger guns are utterly ridiculous and lame, yet when John does it, James is amused. Right now James is seated next to an ice rink, watching John skating around. The snow falls into his soft curls and it’s quiet around them. Not many people go skating at two in the morning but here they are. James’ only remorse is that they didn’t do this sooner. John laughs and turns his face to the sky and sticks his tongue out. It’s freezing but James doesn’t notice. Warmth fills his body with every single heartbeat since he met John Silver.

It’s love.

~ Fin


	15. Drabble #15- Tactile, Impulse, Heavy

“You are the definition of tactility, Mr. Silver.” James murmurs as he slowly strokes his fingers over Silver’s naked back. Goosebumps rise on his skin and he arches into the touch. They’re both sated and sweaty from their lovemaking but it seems like Silver can’t get enough of being caressed.

It makes his heart heavy to think there has been a lack of gentle touches in Silver’s life. His first impulse is to wrap him up and protect him. Flint is a pirate but still smart enough to know where the real treasures lie. In bed, right next to him.

~ Fin


	16. Drabble #16- Contempt, Pray, Glass

James Flint sighed and grimaced in contempt at the cheesy Christmas music echoing through the mall. Why was he even here? He had enough money to hire someone to do the Christmas shopping, so why bother?

_Because you tried that once and the personal shopper got every fucking gift wrong and made your nieces cry, that’s why,_ he reminded himself. Ugh, he should have had something more than coffee for breakfast this morning. The sound of glass breaking caught his attention and caused him to crash into someone.

“Jesus, James! You’re a fucking steamroller!” John Silver rose to his feet, then arranged the Santa hat back in it’s place.

“John! I didn’t know you were back in town.” James helped him pick up the shopping bags and grinned at him before pulling him into a hug. The scent lingering in John’s curls always soothed him so he breathed him in deeply and sent a silent prayer of thanks towards the skies. His husband was finally home.

~ Fin

 


	17. Drabble #17- Light, Music, Letter

For the first time in nearly forty years, James Flint wrote a letter to Santa. He was babysitting his niece and she wanted his help in writing one but then she insisted he wrote one of his own. He didn’t want to be the one to burst her bubble about Santa so he obliged. When they got home from posting them, they cozied up with blankets and candlelight. Soft music played in the background when his doorbell rang. He opened the door to a curly stranger.

“Hi! My name is John Silver. I just moved in next door.”

James smiled.

“I’ll be damned,” he thought. “Santa _does_ exist.”

~ Fin


	18. Drabble #18 - Celebrate, Dream, Melody

They were celebrating something, the rum in abundance and the whole crew cheerful. Muldoon and Billy laughed over something Randall just said on the other side of the room.

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt Flint’s beard scratch the side of his neck and he smiled.

“I love you.” he said to the man behind him as his heart filled with sadness.

“I love you too.” Flint replied. “We could have had this.” Flint hugged him tighter as they slowly swayed to a silent melody. Silver turned around and kissed him deeply, holding his face between his hands.

“I love you.” John sobbed as he clutched him tighter, hanging on to him within an inch of his life.

“I’m not ready.” He begged, desperately, before kissing him again and again. Flint slowly disappeared before him and John begged him to stay. Just this one time.

“No!” John cried as he sat up in his bed, gasping for air. The sheets crumpled around his sweat soaked body and he rubbed his eyes. He sobbed before getting himself together once again.

He hated that dream. No. He hated that it _was_ a dream.

 

That it always would be.

 

~Fin


End file.
